How'd That Get There?
by Valie
Summary: Just how on Earth did Jade get that shrimp into Tori's dress at the prom? -Jade/Tori-


**Word Count:** 801

**A/N:** Wrote this a few months ago for a porn fest but it ended up completely devoid of porn. I porn failed, ha. Still, I like how it came out. =3

* * *

**How'd That Get There?**

It was bad enough Tori was under a megaton of stress trying to make sure the prom was going to be perfect, but of course she had the added stress of Jade which was enough to kill a lesser willed person. Thankfully, Tori was anything but weak-willed... Mostly.

Even though preparations went along swimmingly for the prom, there were occasional hiccups along the way. Nothing major, just things that you would expect to go wrong: Unplugged wires, glitchy lighting, delayed and wrong food orders, a wild dog ripping off the tablecloth from a table ladled with plates, utensils, and handmade decorations. Although, it appeared that every time Tori came to examine the problems, she always found Jade not too far away, watching with a cold, blank look.

The day of the prom, Tori was already rushing about, frantic to make sure things were in order in the final hours before the actual event. It wasn't until she decided to take a breathier in the school's bathroom shortly after changing into her dress that she caught a really eerie chill down her spine. Looking around, she found Jade leaning against the door of the girl's bathroom, effectively blocking off Tori's only escape route.

"Hey, Jade," Tori greeted feeling uneasy. Jade didn't look pleased.

"Hey, Tori." Jade's voice was almost friendly, but laced with sarcasm and unpleasantness.

"I see you dressed up for the prom," Tori tried, hoping to say the right thing to avoid death, or worst. "You look nice."

Nodding, Jade pushed off from the door allowing Tori to see that she had locked it. "I'm not happy," she said, taking a step toward Tori, arms crossed.

"Have you ever been?"

Smirking, Jade nodded. "Only when I get my way. Which has been noticeably harder to do since you started at this school." The smirk was gone from her lips as she took another step forward while Tori took one backward.

"I don't really see..."

"I didn't ask you to speak."

Tori snapped her mouth shut as she pressed herself against the bathroom wall.

"I'm going to let you have your fun for now," Jade continued. "But don't take this as a sign of weakness on my part."

Placing her hands on either side of Tori's body, effectively pinning the nervous girl between a hard place and, well, Jade. It bothered her a little that there was something pleasant and really fragrant about Jade's scent. A mix of spring and lavender, or something like that. On any other person, Tori would've smiled and complimented them and maybe asked what perfume or shampoo they used to get that scent, but that clearly was not going to happen with Jade. Instead, Tori's heart hammered in her chest as a tingle of fear danced across her skin, but the way Jade's eyes were boring into hers... And the way her breasts were pressed against hers... Tori felt a little lightheaded.

"This will only be the beginning of my vengeance tonight."

Jade leaned into Tori and easily caught perfect lips with her own, smearing their lipsticks against skin and teeth. Tori shouldn't have but her mouth fell open in a surprised gasp of breath allowing a seemingly very tongue-skilled Jade to slip past her teeth and proclaim her tongue and mouth as hers. Their bodies were pressed harder together as Jade's hands slipped off the wall and fell to rest on Tori's hips before slowly sliding up. Tori knew she should push away - so many things still to do - but holy hell, hands were on her breasts and all thoughts were foggy and obscured suddenly. Just a hint of skin touching skin as Jade let a stray hand rise up higher and dig nails lightly into Tori's exposed neck and down to the top of her dress.

And then she was gone, just like that.

Tori blinked to make sure she hadn't been hallucinating. There Jade was, a few feet back from her, flushed pink, brows needled down in a familiar annoyed frown. She could see that Jade was trying to look triumphant but there was something dark and - what's the word?, oh right - Human. Then it was gone and Jade was collecting herself, looking smug with just a hint of a smile on her lips.

"See you soon, Vega," Jade said and promptly turned and exited the bathroom.

Stunned by what has just happened, Tori stood there for a moment before she remembered that she still had a billion other more important things to do than figure out what the hell just happened between her and Jade. She quickly fixed her hair and lipstick in the mirror, trying to ignore the look of stun and awe that seemed to still linger on her face before rushing out of the bathroom.

For a moment, Tori felt something shift in her bra but a quick tug at the top of her dress seem to smooth out whatever the problem was.


End file.
